


Corazon Week 2018

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Corazon Week [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week 2018, Corazon week, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Seven one-shots for each day of Corazon Week 2018.





	1. Fury/Pity

                “Law!” Corazon called after the boy as he ran off.

                Law would usually keep a calm composure, only expressing anger and irritation towards others. The only times he cried were on specific days but always in solitary. He would cry on the birthdays of his parents and sister. He would cry on his own birthday. He would cry on the day everything was taken away from him.

                But he never cried in the presence of others. Even when he was beaten or injured from the crew or enemy pirates, he never shed a tear. He’d be angry and frustrated, but he refused to cry. Even when he was teased by Baby 5 and Buffalo, he either snapped at them or ignored them until they got bored and left him alone.

                But now he was crying because of the doctor’s and nurses’ words. They had screamed at the two and had called Law a White Monster.

                Corazon felt his anger rise. He tended to avoid harming civilians while he was undercover, but these medical workers had pissed him off. Clenching his fist and not even having to add Haki to it, he punched the doctor across the face. “YOU BASTARDS!”

                But that did not satisfy his fury. He wanted to kill them but he restrained himself from outright murdering those people. Needing to calm down, he lit a cigarette as he stormed out of the examination room. His clumsiness kicked in and he tripped, sending his cigarette flying and proceeded to set things on fire. Not caring about the destruction he was causing, Corazon continued on his way out to find Law.

                _‘I know how it feels,’_ Corazon thought. _‘I know how it feels to be hated by the world. I pity you Law, but I can’t let you turn out like Doffy!’_

 


	2. Savior

                Rocinante had been twelve years old when he had first saved someone from a fatal attack. He was patrolling the area with a group of other Marine soldiers. Rocinante was the youngest of the group while the rest were in their mid to late teenage years.

                It was just his luck that Rocinante was stuck with the soldiers who were rude and trying to act tough and cool. They were drinking while on duty and didn’t really take patrolling seriously, claiming that even if there were enemies then the people at base could handle them. Rocinante wanted to speak up but was a rather shy twelve year old.

                Rocinante noticed someone in the bushes aiming their gun at the squad leader. Rocinante reached out to tap the man’s shoulder to get his attention but ended up tripping and crashing into him. Since at twelve years old Rocinante was already the size of a seventeen year old, they both fell to the ground, a bullet whizzing over their heads and embedding itself into a tree.

                “Hey! Get off me!” The leader shoved Rocinante off. “The hell’s wrong with you!? Stupid klutz!”

                “S-Sorry!” Rocinante apologized.

                Another gunshot was heard, this time the shooter was a member from the squad and the victim was the man who had tried to snipe the leader. “Dude, the kid saved your life,” He pointed at the bullet in the tree. “That would’ve been in your skull if he hadn’t knocked you down,”

                “Guess you are useful after all then,” The leader stood up and dusted his clothes off before offering a hand to Rocinante.


	3. Memory

                Rocinante laid in the snow, more falling onto him. He had to stay conscious in order to keep his Devil Fruit activated. He had to ensure Law’s silent escape. Law had to survive, he had to live.

                It was kinda ironic really. The man who had shot him used to be the boy who would threaten anyone who harmed him. But that was when they were Roci and Doffy. Now they were Corazon and Joker.

                Back when they were Roci and Doffy, their parents were still alive.

                Back when they were Roci and Doffy, they were happy.

                Back when they were Roci and Doffy, they looked after each other.

                Back when they were Roci and Doffy, they were a family.

                The first six years of his life were his happiest. Although they were in Mariejois, they always had food, water, and medical aid on hand. They were never starving. They were never dehydrated. They were never sick. They never experienced the hatred of the people.

                During winter, they would enjoy playing in the snow, wrapped warmly in their thick clothing. They would build snow angels and snowmen. They would sit by the fireplace and drink hot coca together. They could take hot baths to warm up.

                During summer, they would take dips in the cool, refreshing water of the pool. They would sip on ice cold lemonade. They would eat ice cream together. They would sleep with the air conditioning on to avoid the heat during night time.

                But that was all in the past now. That was back when they were Roci and Doffy, two brothers that cared about each other.

                As adults they were Corazon and Joker, two people who were enemies. Joker had pulled the trigger and Corazon was dying.


	4. Abandoned

                Brother, Mother is gone now. She died overnight. I tried to wake her up by calling her name and shaking her shoulder. She wouldn’t respond. I started to cry but she wasn’t there to comfort me. You and Father stood there in shock. Father didn’t try to comfort either of us. He didn’t tell us that it was going to be alright.

                Brother, Father is gone now. He was hugging me from behind and apologized for being a bad father. But he wasn’t a bad father. He loved us and did his best to care for us. You shot him in the head and his blood splattered onto me. You made us orphans.

                Brother, you are gone now, only this time you’re actually still alive. You had cut off Father’s head and had left to return to the Holy Land. You didn’t listen to my cries and my pleas as I begged you to not leave me alone. You didn’t care and abandoned me for Mariejois.

                Brother, I am gone now. Like Father, I left the world by your hands. I died protecting Law, ensuring his escape. Although I pointed my gun at you, we both knew that I wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger. My heart shattered even before the first bullet hit. I knew that you had disowned me as your brother, declaring your crew as your real family.

                Brother, if you hadn’t abandoned me that day, would things have turned out differently?


	5. Magic

                As a child, Rocinante had always dreamed of having magic. He listened in awe as his parents read stories about people being able to do amazing things with magic. They could create fire and make trees rise from the ground. They could control animals and transform into creatures like dragons. They could fly despite lacking wings.

                When they left Mariejois, Rocinante had high hopes for the human lands. He wanted to explore the world and possibly even attain magic like in the stories.

                When they were being hunted down, Rocinante dreamed of using magic to make the mean people go away and let them live happily ever after.

                When Mother died, Rocinante wished that he had magic to revive her.

                When Father died, Rocinante wished that he had magic to revive him.

                Years later, Rocinante had eaten a Devil Fruit which gave him the ability to silence things. It was the closest thing he could get to magic.

                At twenty-six years old, he knew it was futile to wish he had magic. It would do nothing for their current situation. Doflamingo had him and Law trapped in the birdcage which meant that escape was practically impossible. But Rocinante wanted to ensure Law’s safety, even if he didn’t have the miraculous magic.

                And he succeeded. Law escaped the Donquixote Pirates because of Rocinante. He didn’t need magic to save someone he cared about. He just had to actually do something.


	6. Teenage

                Donquixote Rocinante was thirteen years old. Although he was still young, people often mistook him for an adult due to his height. He blamed the growth spurt he got during puberty. It had happened both in the previous life and his current life.

                At thirteen years old, he had regained the memories of his past life. It was a bit awkward when it was just him and Doflamingo. Rocinante often avoided him, still wary of his older brother. It took a few weeks for Doflamingo to finally apologize for killing him in the past life. Rocinante could tell that he wasn’t a hundred percent sorry, but it was enough.

                At fourteen years old, Rocinante reunited with friends from his past life. This included his adoptive father, his former squad, his best friends, and unfortunately, Monkey D. Garp. Garp still acted like his usual self and tried to “train” the former Marines. The cops were called multiple times.

                At fifteen years old, Rocinante became a boyfriend. He had a crush on one of his best friends, Mikan Bellemere, for a while. He finally built up the courage to ask her out. She agreed and they became a couple. Rocinante’s family was shocked that he had started dating before Doflamingo, though Doflamingo was working on seducing a certain hook-handed man.

                At sixteen years old, the Donquixote Family had gotten new neighbors, the Trafalgar’s. It was during summer vacation so they helped the family move their things into the new house. Homing and Mari were the first to meet the couple’s three year old son and one year old daughter.

                “Law’s a bit shy around people,” Sosuke told them. “He doesn’t get along well with others,”

                But when Law caught sight of Rocinante, he released his hold on his father’s leg and bolted, jumping into the youngest blonde’s arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face into Corazon’s chest.

                “He doesn’t seem shy towards Rocinante,” Mari commented.

                “Cora-san…” Law whispered. “I never got to respond to your words back then…”

                “My words back then?” Rocinante questioned before recalling his last words to Law.

                Law smiled through his tears. “I love you too, Cora-san,”

                At sixteen years old, Rocinante had reunited with Law.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only some people remember the previous life and they all remember it at different times.


	7. Hope

                I hope that you make lots of friends.

                I hope that you form a loyal crew.

                I hope that you make happy memories.

                I hope that you smile more often.

                I hope that you’ll stop frowning and scowling.

                I hope that you’ll joke around with your nakama.

                There is nothing to bind you down anymore…whether it’s the iron border barrier of the White Town or a short life expectancy. Nothing and no one will limit you. You are…free now…

                I love you Law and I hope that you will live a great life. 


End file.
